


Медь звенящая

by ivaskadi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivaskadi/pseuds/ivaskadi
Summary: Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, — и здесь Фрэнк Айеро бросает слушать, потому что, видимо, то, что он чувствует, не признается за любовь.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	Медь звенящая

_Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла,_ — и здесь Фрэнк Айеро бросает слушать, потому что, видимо, то, что он чувствует, не признается за любовь.

С точки зрения религии, наверное, и правда, это не любовь, но с точки зрения людей, что слышат эти слова? Фрэнк больше не хочет слушать, потому что — страшно, что ли, и у него дрожит все внутри, истерически вибрирует задетой струной гитары, Фрэнк встряхивает головой, моргает и чувствует себя как в ночном кошмаре, когда ты внезапно не помнишь, как бежать, а все твои движения заторможенные, будто ты в воде или дурацком цветном желе.

Иногда в жизни Фрэнка были моменты, когда все происходящее казалось нереальным: однажды, будучи подростком, он подрался со своим двоюродным братом на каком-то семейном празднике, в результате оказался под домашним арестом, но главным было не это. Главным было то ощущение, когда он сидел в комнате, осторожно дотрагиваясь до синяка на подбородке — он думал о том, что этого могло бы не произойти, выбери он выдохнуть и мысленно досчитать до десяти, что теперь он не может ничего исправить, и это ощущалось как что-то, что не было реальным. Нет, ему просто приснилось, потому что сама ситуация была настолько необычной и странной, и Фрэнк был поражен самому себе — и теперь он сидел в комнате, слышал в гостиной усталый голос матери, и все это казалось ему параллельной вселенной, которая просто снится. Это случалось и в будущем, только потом Фрэнк думал, что, вероятно, это не сон, а пьяный угар, но все еще ни одно из этих событий не было настоящим, это была выдумка, воображаемая ситуация, которую так легко разрушить какой-нибудь мыслью о том, что ты хочешь шоколадное печенье, например, подумай об этом и все исчезнет.

Я хочу шоколадное печенье, честно думает Фрэнк.

Утренний свет, льющийся через витражи церкви, никуда не исчезает.

Было бы глупо полагать, что кто-то ждал его здесь; Фрэнк прекрасно понимает, что приглашение, отправленное ему, было актом вежливости, не более того. Никто не хочет видеть его в этот день, но тот тринадцатилетний пацан внутри него, врезавший своему кузену на семейном сборище, бунтует, вытаскивает руками Фрэнка из шкафа приличный костюм, заставляет побриться, и вот он здесь — нагло входит в двери церкви, будто имеет право быть здесь, жмет руку Рэю, будто ничего не происходит, и упрямо не смотрит в сторону алтаря, улыбается какой-то девушке, стоящей рядом с ним у дальней стены и думает о том, что хочет шоколадное печенье.

Если бы кто-то однажды сказал Фрэнку, что у него потрясающая выдержка, он бы заржал, правда, но сейчас ему не смешно — двери церкви распахиваются с тяжелым скрипом, и все мышцы в шее Фрэнка лопнут, как струны на его последней гитаре, но он не повернет голову ни за что в жизни. Девушка рядом с ним заинтересованно выглядывает, улыбается внезапно так тепло, что Фрэнку становится тошно. Она выглядит смутно знакомой, хочется ударить ее за это, потому что от того, что сюда пришли все, кого Фрэнк когда-либо знал, он осознает еще сильнее, что ему одному здесь не место. Потому что все приглашения, что получили эти люди, были отправлены с искренним желанием видеть их.

Потому что Фрэнк уверен — только его приглашение подписано женской рукой.

Первым предсказуемо появляется Майки, ну конечно. Он не выглядит нервным, он все еще такой же спокойный, как и всегда, не улыбается, но у него почему-то такое открытое лицо, светящееся, что ли — на секунду кажется, что это его свадьба, просто имена на карточках перепутаны, ха, так ведь бывает, так бывает, это нереально, потому что не может эта церковь со странной резьбой на дверях быть реальной, и все это просто сон, после которого нужно будет встать, снова одеться и ехать на свадьбу Майки и… как ее там, господи, Элис, Алиса?

Он был на свадьбе Майки, вот в чем проблема, еще в апреле, пил, смеялся, танцевал с невестой, лицо которой помнит лишь смутно, и слушал чертову проповедь в церкви — в другой, не этой игрушечной версии. Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, — Фрэнк прокручивает это в голове снова и снова, не слушая того, что происходит вокруг, не слыша, как в церкви появляются молодожены, отказываясь смотреть на девушку в белом платье, чьи губы одной улыбкой вспарывают ему горло. У нее красивая улыбка, красивая как лезвие, Фрэнк думает об этом всю церемонию, ощущая, как это лезвие прокручивается где-то внутри него. Это все неправда.

Его тошнит, поэтому на улицу он выходит едва ли не раньше прочих, останавливается поодаль, держится подальше от фотоаппаратов; девушка, стоявшая рядом с ним, выходит из церкви, держа Майки за руку, и только сейчас Фрэнк узнает в ней Алиссию — да, точно, теперь рядом с младшим Уэем он понимает, что это она. От ее улыбки Фрэнк чувствует какую-то детскую обиду и зависть, бессильно отворачивается, потому что это слишком, потому что он рад за Майки, правда, но это тепло их любви выжигает его дотла, огонь ползет по рукам, облизывает горло, хочется взвыть, чтобы стало легче и не было так больно, но вместо этого Фрэнк улыбается Рэю и чувствует себя здесь тенью.

Может, он и правда тень — потому что Линдси сияет, будто она соткана из солнечного света, и она говорит с каждым, когда у нее есть возможность, жмет кому-то руки, улыбается, смеется, приподнимается на носочках и треплет волосы Майки, и все это такое яркое, и сама она такая сверкающая, видит всех и каждого, но Фрэнк остается для нее незамеченным — может, его для нее просто не существует.

Его нет ни для кого, кроме, может, Рэя, старого доброго Рэя, но никто больше не смотрит в его сторону, не подходит поздороваться или познакомиться. Наверное, к лучшему — и все это не потому, что им неловко или странно, нет, просто Фрэнк и правда не выделяется, не обращает на себя ненужного внимания. Все это к лучшему, он может сидеть за столом в дальнем углу огромного зала и никто не станет доставать его тупыми вопросами или просить произнести речь. Господи, Фрэнк так счастлив, что никому и в голову не придет просить его говорить.

Но Майки такой привилегии, конечно же, не получает.

— Добрый вечер. — Голос Майки звучит почти торжественно в этой обстановке, хотя он и говорит в своей обычной манере. — Я Майки, младший брат жениха и по совместительству его шафер. И… это говорит о многом, ну, тот факт, что он выбрал меня для этой роли. — Майки делает паузу, чуть прищуривает глаза, как всегда делает, когда собирается ляпнуть колкость. — Думаю, сообщением Джерарда было громкое «у меня нет друзей».

Линдси смеется, запрокидывая голову, и что-то в ее смехе кажется снисходительным — ах да, это ведь она теперь лучшая подруга жениха, так что Майки несет чушь, конечно же. Ее рука собственнически лежит на чужой, но в этом жесте не ревность, в нем — напоминание, что она здесь, даже тогда, когда всех остальных рядом не будет. Идеальная жена, конечно, настолько идеальная, что просто обязана быть выдумкой. А выдумку можно разрушить одной случайной мыслью.

— Я был его младшим братом двадцать семь лет. И это огромный срок, за который можно узнать человека как самого себя. Я видел, как из ребенка с кучей проблем в общении Джерард превращается — ну, да, во _взрослого_ с кучей проблем в общении. Прости, братец, но это мой единственный шанс говорить что угодно для такой толпы людей, а ты сидишь на другом конце зала за столом и не можешь меня стукнуть впервые за эти двадцать семь лет, так что я отрываюсь как могу.

Двадцать семь лет.

Фрэнку смешно. Фрэнку тошно. Фрэнку хочется закрыть глаза и больше не слушать слова, от которых кроет ненужными воспоминаниями. Двадцать семь, ха.

И это ему казалось, что пара лет была вечностью.

_Любовь… долготерпит?_

Фрэнк не знает, как объяснить то, что чувствует.

Иногда ему кажется, что он может просто сказать Джерарду о том, что, кажется, влюблен в него, упс, но потом он понимает, что это сломает те немногие хорошие вещи, что есть в его жизни, и внутренний голос замолкает. Но иногда — только иногда — Фрэнк ощущает, как его переламывает пополам, и он не может дышать от этой боли, от того, что Джерард не принадлежит ему и никогда не будет. Можно сколько угодно думать о нем, мечтать, представлять, как могло бы быть, но Джерард никогда не будет просыпаться рядом с ним, не будет сонно утыкаться в чужое плечо и ворчать что-то; никогда не утянет его танцевать под глупую песню по радио, пока сам Фрэнк пытается возражать; не будет никого, кто станет держать его за руку, когда Фрэнка будет трясти после очередного кошмара. Он придумал себе совершенную реальность, где он счастлив с человеком, который идеально ему подходит, однажды он исчезнет в этой реальности — и Фрэнк действительно хочет исчезнуть там, но очень извращенным способом. Он всегда может просто закрыться в номере и сделать что-нибудь глупое: выйти из окна на высоте десятого этажа, удавиться собственным ремнем, захлебнуться водой в ванной; все, что будет важно, что будет его последней мыслью — волосы Джерарда под его пальцами, непослушные, топорщащиеся, пряди, которых Фрэнк никогда не коснется так, как хочется.

Может, он просто заслужил это — может, он так много делал людям больно, друзьям, родным, девчонкам, что влюблялись в него, что теперь ему тоже делают больно в ответ. Это почти банально, он и правда заслужил выть по ночам, расцарапывая горло и плечи, а потом отшучиваться на утро под чуть насмешливым взглядом Джерарда. Уэй и правда не знает, что делает с ним, а сам Фрэнк вряд ли скажет — а надо ли?

Он просто переждет. Однажды это пройдет, и он сможет смотреть Джерарду в глаза, смеяться над его шуткой и не чувствовать смесь радости и разочарования от мысли, что ни эта острая улыбка, ни эти тонкие пальцы — ничто из этого не будет принадлежать ему.

Но однажды это пройдет.

_Милосердствует._

Джерард умирает — или, по крайней мере, ему кажется, что умирает. Фрэнк видел пару раз, как умирают от передоза, и уверен, что сегодня этого не произойдет.

Он обещает себе, что сделает это только один раз в жизни, больше такого не произойдет, глубоко вдыхает — и бьет Джерарда по лицу с размаха. Кто-то советовал Фрэнку в таких ситуациях щипать наркоманов за щеки и уши для начала, но он же, блять, Фрэнк Айеро, никакого «для начала», всё или ничего. Джерард издает какой-то невнятный звук, на чистой кровати отеля в почти аристократичной обстановке номера он выглядит так же неправильно, как сам Фрэнк выглядел бы на королевском приеме. На свое имя он практически не реагирует, но глаза следят за Фрэнком, когда тот наклоняется над ним.

— Майки едет. И скорая тоже. — Айеро ужасен в успокоении, но он хотя бы пытается. Это все ему снится, потому что ни в одной реальной вселенной Майки и Джерард не оказались бы на разных концах города, Майки всегда ходит за ним хвостиком, так как вышло, что сегодня Джерарда некому вытаскивать, кроме худшего спасателя на свете? Фрэнк молится всем богам, чтобы не было заметно, как дрожит его ладонь, когда он опускает ее на грудь Джерарда. Тот в одной футболке, пришлось сдирать с него куртку буквально, чтобы он мог дышать. Фрэнк чувствует бешено колотящееся сердце под рукой и надеется, что его собственное бьется хотя бы на пару долей секунды медленнее.

— Дыши. Медленный вдох, — ладонь Фрэнка приподнимается над чужой грудной клеткой, командуя, и Джерард послушно вдыхает. — Хорошо. Выдох. Медленно.

С пострадавшими нужно говорить. Фрэнк говорит — заставляет Джерарда произнести свое имя, затем спрашивает о Майки, о любимом цвете, задает самые простые вопросы и считает про себя удары чужого сердца, чувствуя его кончиками пальцев. Фрэнку страшно, но его накроет потом, когда он выйдет отсюда и будет судорожно выкручивать собственные пальцы от ужаса прошедшей мимо смерти, но сейчас он спрашивает, как зовут бабушку Джерарда, где он живет и ловит взгляд, который становится все более осмысленным и живым. Он говорит, чтобы Уэй не заснул, потому что во сне он вполне может отправиться в гости к своей почившей бабушке.

— Почему ты здесь? — Джерард выхрипывает этот вопрос сквозь силу, когда Фрэнк спрашивает у него о любимом животном. Пальцы Фрэнка немеют, замерев над чужим сердцем.

— Потому что ты заебал пытаться умереть.

Фрэнк не умеет произносить «я люблю тебя», он никогда не говорил этого — ни матери, ни отцу, ни девушкам, с которыми спал. Оно просто замирает где-то в его глотке глупым набором звуков, и Фрэнк никогда этого не говорит. Но в ответе на чужой вопрос этот набор звуков читается легко и ясно, стоит только посмотреть внимательнее и понять.

Ему не приходится объяснять — его спасает появление Майки, белого как полотенце, которое Фрэнк притащил из ванной (раздумывая, врезать им по лицу Джерарда или лучше кулаком). В дверном проеме маячит Рэй, Фрэнку внезапно тесно в этой комнате, которая расплывается перед глазами картонными декорациями, поэтому он выходит, пытается дышать глубже и уже на самом пороге оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Джерарда, провожающего его взглядом. Фрэнк ничего не произносит — это всё только глупый набор звуков.

Но Джерард, кажется, понимает.

_Не завидует._

Линдси красивая — настолько красивая, что шеи вслед ей выворачивают все, и парни, и девчонки.

Не то чтобы Фрэнк отрицает это — это просто глупо, но она вся словно создана из красоты, вся идеальная и в то же время ужасно несовершенная, что просто убивает наповал. И играет так, что заслушаешься — во взгляде Майки Фрэнк видит что-то ужасно похожее на зависть. Ее выворачивает на сцене, выкручивает буквально, и толпа замирает перед ней; она может контролировать людей одной улыбкой, одним движением пальца. Фрэнку плевать — в конце концов, эта девчонка никак его не касается. Не касается, так ведь?

Он смотрит на нее, на то, как она улыбается, обнажая зубы, запрокидывает голову, и та его часть, которую он упрямо хочет запереть, яростно и обиженно шепчет: «почему не мы, мы ведь не хуже, почему, почему?». Фрэнк знает ответ, ему ясно дали понять, но что-то распирает изнутри, тлеет в нем горьким дымом, а потом он слышит охуительную историю от кого-то на этом фестивале и под ребрами начинает бушевать пламя, выжигая в нем раскаленную пустыню.

Джерарда нетрудно найти — и слава богу, что он сейчас один, потому что этой дурочке Линдси Фрэнк готов открутить голову. Он честно говорит о погоде, о сет-листе, но Джерард смотрит на него, будто ожидая, что Фрэнк достанет нож и перережет ему горло — и это ожидание чего-то опасного от него сносит Айеро крышу.

— Ты знаешь, что сделала Линдси, чтобы попасть в эту группу? — притворно-спокойно спрашивает Фрэнк; Джерард прищуривается в непонимании и качает головой. Он явно ждет какой-нибудь грязной лжи от Фрэнка, но тот честен как никогда. — Ну, она притащила выпивку под одеждой, спички в волосах, выпила и дохнула огнем. Хорошая история, правда? А еще подпалила вокалисту волосы.

Джерард смотрит на него с долей грусти, что ли, и Фрэнку отчаянно хочется ему врезать. Вместо этого он срывается с места, слыша, что Уэй следует за ним.

— Фрэнк, подожди.

— Чего ждать?! — взрывается Фрэнк, разворачиваясь и сгребая Джерарда за воротник футболки. — Еще одной лжи? Что ты еще хочешь от меня? — Мир вокруг плывет, рассыпается, ощущается как кадр из плохого кинофильма. — Ты сказал, что хотел бы найти кого-то поспокойнее! Она — _поспокойнее?_ Правда?

Пальцы Джерарда ложатся поверх рук Фрэнка, сжимающих хлипкую черную ткань, он ведет по чужим напряженным костяшкам, но это — как успокаивать льва словами.

— Мог бы прямо сказать: «кто-то, кто угодно, но не ты»! Хватит, блять! — Фрэнк почти брезгливо отпускает Джерарда, отталкивая. — Хватит меня жалеть и врать!

— Это другое, Фрэнк, она…

— Конечно, она другая, блять! — внутри что-то дрожит разорванной струной, но Фрэнк не может сосредоточиться на этом чувстве, злоба и зависть затапливают его с головой. — Она ведь _удобная_! И любит тебя _удобно!_

Обломки ребер впиваются в легкие, Фрэнк с трудом дышит и чувствует, что выдохся. У него нет сил. Он устал, так сильно устал.

— Иди нахуй, Уэй, — холодно выдыхает Айеро, отворачивается и идет, идет хоть куда-то, чтобы напиться дешевого мерзкого пива.

Джерард смотрит ему вслед — и думает, что не понимает.  
_  
Не бесчинствует._

Иногда в жизни Фрэнка были моменты, когда все происходящее казалось нереальным: однажды, будучи подростком, он подрался со своим двоюродным братом на каком-то семейном празднике, в результате оказался под домашним арестом, но главным было не это. Главным было то ощущение, когда он сидел в комнате, осторожно дотрагиваясь до синяка на подбородке — он думал о том, что этого могло бы не произойти, выбери он выдохнуть и мысленно досчитать до десяти, что теперь он не может ничего исправить, и это ощущалось как что-то, что не было реальным.

Он оглядывает комнату: разбросанные вещи, разбитая гитара, которую он бы предпочел сжечь, опрокинутый стол – это все неправда. Не выглядит правдивым, сколько бы он ни думал об этом. И то, что происходит – с ним, с группой (которой нет уже как сутки, вот здорово-то), с Джерардом – это тоже ему только снится, потому что в реальности такого никогда бы не случилось. Хочется разбить чертов ноутбук, на котором светится одно-единственное сообщение, выбрать из осколков экрана один и вспороть себе горло, как же он ненавидит все это. Хочется напиться, забыть все это, а лучше – стереть самого себя, чтобы никто никогда не знал Фрэнка Айеро, так было бы легче для всех. Только не получится, даже если он попробует.

Джерард приходит вечером. Появляется здесь, как тень прошлого, молча переступает через снесенную в приступе гнева вазу, разлетевшуюся вдребезги. Фрэнк сверлит его взглядом, дрожа, как загнанное животное, готовое убивать, лишь бы выжить, цепляется пальцами за спинку стула и думает лишь о том, как бы не швырнуть его в Уэя.

Джерард пытается говорить. Получается у него плохо, потому что со словами на бумаге управляться проще, потому что с пафосом для ревущей толпы он имеет дело, а вот сейчас, в тишине разгромленной комнаты он вообще не звучит хоть каплю убедительно. Фрэнк даже не вслушивается толком: ему плевать, правда. Пусть катится ко всем чертям, потому что Фрэнк не будет помогать ему разбираться со всей той херней, что происходит в его голове. Он не может разобраться сам с собой, так с чего бы ему беспокоиться о человеке, уничтожившем в нем все, что было живым и настоящим? Фрэнк тянется за брошенным ножом, и без того скудный поток слов обрывается, когда Джерард замечает это движение.

— Почему ты здесь? — Фрэнк задает этот вопрос из чистого и искреннего любопытства, потому что он не понимает. Подходит к Джерарду вплотную, переступая разбитую гитару и разорванный текст песни, и прижимает лезвие к чужому горлу.

Ресницы Уэя подрагивают, тень от них лежит на коже почти похоронным гримом.

— Потому что ты хотел попытаться умереть.

Полумрак комнаты никуда не исчезает, как бы Фрэнк не пытался заставить его это сделать. Может, это всё просто очень крепкий сон — сон, в котором все будет хорошо, где Фрэнк не надавит на лезвие и Джерард останется, нужно только проверить.

Он проверит.

— Пошел вон.

Джерард отступает — и уходит.

_Не мыслит зла._

Приглашение подписано рукой Линдси, это Фрэнк видит сразу. 

Его с головой затапливает злобой: нет, не на Линдси, потому что она пыталась быть вежливой и поступить как лучше. Он бесится из-за того, что его просто вышвырнули, забыли, не сочли нужным даже черкануть ему чертову пару слов. Всех, всех хотят видеть на этой ебаной свадьбе, даже музыкантов, с которыми они пересекались только один раз на каком-нибудь фестивале, но не его, потому что и правда, зачем приглашать Фрэнка Айеро, пусть идет нахуй!

Злоба и разочарование обжигает до боли. Он наивно полагал, что мог быть важен и нужен, смотрел на то, как Джерард улыбается людям вокруг него и думал: «окей, ладно, он пытается ладить со всеми». Но правда в том, что ему не плевать на этих людей – а вот Фрэнка можно забыть, выкинуть, он ведь не такой важный, зачем он вообще? Ревность задевает что-то внутри, Фрэнк тянется разорвать приглашение, уничтожить единственную нить между ними, но у него не хватает воли. Он слабый, он все еще надеется на что-то, после всех тех вещей, через которые они проходили – он глупец, если верит, что можно все исправить.

На самом деле, Фрэнк не хочет ничего исправлять.

Он сидит за дальним столом в углу огромного зала, наблюдает за Майки, который шутит, чуть улыбается, и в прищуре его глаз Фрэнк видит его старшего брата. Это даже не ранит – если бы он шарахался каждый раз, когда Майки хоть в чем-то напоминает о своем сходстве с Джерардом, нервная система Айеро уже бы погибла в страшных муках. Оно только отзывается во Фрэнке чем-то теплым, чего он всегда будет лишен. Может, он просто заслужил это — может, он так много делал людям больно, друзьям, родным, девчонкам, что влюблялись в него, что теперь ему тоже делают больно.

Майки благодарит Линдси за то, что она всегда была рядом с Джерардом. За то, что была совершенной подругой.

Все в зале думают, что понимают.

_Когда же настанет совершенное, тогда то, что отчасти, прекратится._

Фрэнк уходит первым, это ожидаемо. Он ни разу за вечер не подходит к молодоженам, не поздравляет, — только проходит мимо их стола, когда Линдси утягивает Джерарда танцевать на террасе в окружении цветов; Фрэнк выуживает из кармана старую ручку, размашисто пишет на салфетке «Я желаю вам всего самого лучшего» — блять, он даже уйти не может, не выплюнув свою горькую зависть и обиду в лицо человеку, уничтожившему в нем все, что было живым и настоящим. Может, они оба это заслужили.

Ночь теплая для сентября, даже жаркая; Фрэнк стаскивает пиджак, мнет выглаженные рукава и выходит на улицу через дверь на противоположном от террасы конце зала. Он движется, как во сне, минует нескольких гостей, спускается по ступенькам — и этот дом, в котором сейчас празднуют лучшую ночь в жизни Линдси Уэй, выглядит игрушечным и гротескным, словно выдумка. Любую выдумку можно разрушить, Фрэнк знает об этом с детства, стоит только подумать о чем-то, не имеющем к этому никакого отношения.

Я хочу шоколадное печенье, честно думает Фрэнк.

Салют, расцветающий красно-синими брызгами искр за его спиной, никуда не исчезает.


End file.
